El Despertar de Atlantis
by kayra isis
Summary: Luego de la partida del faraón, Yugi y los demás quedaron devastados. No se imaginan que un viejo mal podría resurgir de las ruinas de la derrota, un mal que podría acabar con el mundo que conocen. Un gran secreto oculto, nuevos aliados, viejos amigos... ¿Podrán unirse de nuevo para salvar al mundo, cuando el mundo parece estar decidido a acabarse?


**Axis Powers Hetalia y Yugioh! No me pertenecen, solo uso a sus personajes para ésta historia.**

* * *

–¡Con esta luz, aceptaré toda la oscuridad del corazón del mundo… para que desaparezca! – El espíritu de cabello tricolor en punto exclamó con fervor. En aquella ciudad en ruinas, rodeada por unas sombras tenebrosas, alzó sus manos al cielo, mientras una gran serpiente negra y de penetrantes ojos amarillos se abalanzaba contra él.

–¡Mi otro yo! ¡Faraón! –Un chico con cuerpo sólido cercano a él exclamó, preocupado por su seguridad. Por más que quería, no podía acercase a su amigo espiritual, por la gran cantidad de energía que lo rodeaba.

La serpiente parecía no darse por vencida, rugía ferozmente pero fue forzada a detener su ataque. Como atraída cual hierro al imán, comenzó a flotar alrededor del espíritu, rodeándolo sin poder detenerse. El faraón continuó de pie, firme, con una gran voluntad reflejada en sus ojos hasta que por fin, la serpiente comenzó a reducirse de tamaño y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los grandes desastres naturales que azotaban al mundo entero desaparecieron como por arte de magia: el gran tsunami que estaba a punto de azotar la ciudad de Nueva York se desvaneció a escasos segundos de hacer impacto contra el World Trade Center*.

–¡El tsunami ha desaparecido! – Exclamó algún militar que se encontraba patrullando el área en un helicóptero de la fuerza aérea norteamericana.

Su superior estaba tan maravillado como él. –¿Es acaso un milagro? –

En la ciudad, en uno de los centros médicos donde los mejores doctores estaban luchando contra un extraño coma que había invadido a las personas, quedaron maravillados cuando las víctimas comenzaron a despertar. Todas y cada una de ellas se veían extremadamente en paz, agradecidos y, de alguna manera, más puras que como recordaban ser. Un niño de cabello verde vestido con una chaqueta con un insecto y su amigo, un castaño con una mecha morada salieron inmediatamente del edificio, buscando una revancha contra sus archienemigos. Un muchacho pelirrojo despertó para toparse con un muñeco desgastado en su cama de hospital. Lo tomo entre sus manos y sonrió tiernamente. En una cabaña ubicada en la playa, un muchacho castaño despertaba de su profundo sueño, con una carta con el dibujo de una arpía sobre el pecho. No se dio cuenta de que una de sus compañeras se iba alejando del lugar en una motocicleta. Ella también iba saliendo de un coma, confundida pero satisfecha consigo misma.

En todas partes del mundo iban despertando personas que compartieron el mismo destino, sin embargo, hubo uno que no fue como los demás. Sí, estuvo en un sueño profundo, como los demás; despertó confundido y desorientado, como los demás. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar en la ventana del cuarto del hospital donde estaba internado, que tenía una preciosa vista al mar. Impresionantemente, su visión en ese momento no solo era del mar, sino de una gran montaña, una estructura artificial, que se iba hundiendo en las profundidades del océano a lo lejos. Era un hombre maduro, alto y con barba, y en esos momentos, estaba profundamente enfadado. Frunció el ceño molesto. No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero estaba claro de que si él estaba aquí, entonces el plan que había estado ideando junto con su amo y sus compañeros habían fracasado.

–Malditos inútiles. –Murmuró.

Regresó a su cama, aún se sentía débil. Miró a su alrededor, definitivamente era una habitación de hospital. Simple y sencilla, había una cama, la ventana, la puerta y una mesa de noche. No había nada que podría interesarle en ese lugar… Pero entonces se fijó en un extraño cristal verdoso que descansaba sobre la mesa, a un lado de un monóculo. Al tocarlo, el material brilló intensamente, como si el fuego ardiera en su interior. Sin embargo, su contenido era mucho, muchísimo más peligroso. Sintió la familiar onda de energía recorrer su cuerpo, sanando sus heridas, recargando sus energías, mientras dejaba que la magia que en esa roca habitaba lo llenara en su totalidad, hasta que sus ojos se tornaron turquesas. Sonrió maliciosamente. –No todo está perdido aún. –

* * *

–¡Señor Gurimo! –Gritó uno de los excavadores, completamente sudado y exhausto pero con la emoción a flor de piel. –¡Hemos encontrado algo!

El sujeto, algo mayor que sus compañeros, dejó su taza de té y salió de la tienda de acampar improvisada que tenían de base en las ruinas. Había trabajado arduamente en todo ese tiempo y ahora podía darse el lujo de permanecer en las sombras, dejando que otros hicieran el trabajo duro. Pero debía permanecer cercano a ellos, nunca sabía lo que iban a encontrar. "¿Ahora qué?" Se preguntó. "Deben haber hallado alguna vasija o cualquier otra estúpida reliquia."

–¿Qué fue lo que hallaron? –Preguntó un poco molesto. –Más les vale que sea algo bueno. La junta de arqueólogos ha estado molestando mucho últimamente. –La verdad, solo usaba a esos asquerosos para darle accesibilidad a las ruinas, pero sus intenciones nunca fueron satisfacerlos. Aunque, bueno, habría que mantener las apariencias, al menos por ahora…

–¡Claro que esto los impresionará! – Exclamó el joven arqueólogo sin caber en su propia emoción. –Es bueno, ya… ya lo averiguará. En este momento ya están mis compañeros documentando. – Acto seguido salió de la tienda, suponiendo que su superior lo seguiría.

El hombre se tomó su tiempo para seguirlo. No era como si pudiera perderse, si el muchacho se alejaba más rápido de lo que podía caminar él, entonces simplemente seguiría el ruido hasta donde estuviera su equipo excavando.

Fue mirando a su alrededor. Desde que el profesor Hawkins descubrió aquellas ruinas submarinas hacía más de dos años, se supo que no eran como ninguna otra que se hubiese estudiado, con aquellos restos de rascacielos, impresionantes estatuas esculpidas con el más mínimo detalle, habitaciones enteras tapizadas de oro y plata… Lástima que ocurrió una pequeña serie de "eventos desafortunados" que evitó una investigación a fondo. Después de eso, el mismo profesor apoyó la noción de no seguir investigando las ruinas. Hasta pareció ofendido cuando la prensa le había recalcado si realmente eran las ruinas de Atlantis las que ahí se hallaban y preguntado si tomaría el crédito por aclarar el mito.

"_Hay secretos que es mejor no desenterrar."_ Había dicho aquella vez. Patrañas. Gurimo sabía que no querían que alguien volviese a averiguar el secreto del Oricalcos. En parte eso era bueno, si alguien más hubiera investigado, se habría revelado el verdadero plan de Dartz, y con ello, uno de los mayores y mejor guardados secretos del mundo...

Al fin llegó al lugar, un gran semi-sumergido salón oculto por miles de rocas desgastadas y llenas de lama. La entrada estaba flanqueada por columnas desgastadas y superpuestas unas de otras, como un gran juego de Jenga que alguien acababa de perder. Sin embargo, pudo pasar sin problemas por el sendero que su equipo había hecho. No había mucha luz, aun cuando habían instalado lámparas artificiales, pero se podían distinguir pinturas en las paredes y algunas esculturas en forma de serpiente que daban vueltas por todas las paredes. Siguiendo los cuerpos de las víboras con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que eran cinco estatuas que terminaban en sus respectivas cabezas, cada una de ellas mirando al mismo punto desde diferentes direcciones. Era justo ahí donde estaba su equipo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió al lugar. Un grupo de 6 hombres se encontraba trabajando en el área, unos tomando fotos, otros examinando las cosas que ahí se encontraban… pero lo que realmente llamó su atención era el gran objeto blanco que se encontraba justo en medio del lugar. Se acercó a el lentamente, pero sorprendido, como el resto de su equipo. Era casi tan largo como su propia altura y de alto, le llegaba a la cintura. Al tacto se sentía suave y frío, como una roca pulida. Tenía una forma singular, como un prisma hexagonal, bastante más alargado de uno de los lados. El hombre tenía la boca abierta, totalmente atónito, arrodillándose ante el artefacto. Esa forma, esa ubicación, había pocas cosas en una excavación que cumplía con esos requisitos y eso era…

–…una tumba. – Dijo sin salir de su asombro. Uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba cerca de él asintió.

–Sí señor. El artefacto contiene un cuerpo dentro, según los resultados de los rayos x. Aún no tenemos los resultados del análisis del carbono 14 pero tenemos la idea de que tiene unos diez mil años de antigüedad, tal vez más. – Habló con profesionalidad, pese a que se veía completamente emocionado por el descubrimiento. –Identificamos el material como mármol. Extremadamente pesado, pero muy lujoso. Quien sea que esté enterrado aquí debió ser alguien muy importante. –

–¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó el je fe de la excavación, mientras recorría con las yemas de los dedos los extraños símbolos que decoraban el sarcófago. Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

–Aún no señor. No hemos podido descifrar el lenguaje, pero mire a su alrededor. –Gurimo hizo lo que su subordinado le dijo. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que el ataúd se encontraba en una elevación de terreno, custodiado por las cinco cabezas de serpiente. A su alrededor, en un terreno más bajo había miles de objetos de oro y plata: joyería, libros, recipientes, casi como si fueran una ofrenda. –Tenemos la teoría de que es un rey, un emperador, alguien de mucha influencia. –

Gurimo se puso de pie, con la mano aún en el ataúd. Lentamente comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Su gente seguía en lo suyo, ninguno de ellos se percató de que el extraño pendiente que colgaba de su cuello empezaba a emanar un destello verdoso. Una sensación extraña pero familiar invadió su cuerpo. Su mano libre sujetó el collar y lo colocó sobre el ataúd, sintiendo un extraño movimiento, como si la extraña piedra quisiera estar más cerca de aquel objeto. "Esto no es cualquier cosa… ¡es lo que he estado buscando durante dos años!"

–Ábranlo. – Dijo de pronto, con una voz que no admitía desobedediencia. –Ahora. –

Su equipo de exploración pareció atónito con la orden, pero después de un momento, se pusieron en acción. Los hombres rodearon el ataúd y trataron de empujar la tapa hacía uno de los lados. Gurimo se alejó un poco de la escena pero estaba tan o más ansioso que los demás. Era tan pesado el ataúd que ni la fuerza de los 6 hombres combinados pudo mover siquiera un centímetro de la tapa. Empujaron por varios minutos pero eventualmente cayeron rendidos. No tenían maquinarias, pero escanearon el lugar con la mirada, en busca de algo que les pudiera ayudar.

–¡Ahí! –Señaló uno de ellos. –¡La palanca! – El hombre que estaba más cercano al artefacto, lo tomó y de inmediato puso un extremo donde vio que se unían las dos placas de mármol que formaba la tumba. Haciendo fuerza en el extremo libre comenzó, lento pero seguro, a mover la inmensa placa. Sus compañeros acudieron en su apoyo, entre los seis, lograron levantar la placa, que tenía un extremo específicamente diseñado para que la tumba no pudiera ser abierta fácilmente. La tapa cayó pesadamente al piso, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Sin prestar atención a la pequeña molestia, todos se acercaron a echar un vistazo al contenido.

–¡¿Pero qué dem…?!–

–¡No puede ser! –

–¡Es imposible! –

El hombre que sujetaba la cámara con la que documentaba los descubrimientos la activó, esperando que la imagen que revelara fuera distinta a lo que sus ojos estaban captando. Desvió la mirada hacia el aparato y tragó saliva mientras observaba lo que la cámara había fotografiado.

Dentro de la tumba se encontraba un cuerpo, tal y como habían dicho. Pero era muy, muy diferente a lo que esperaban encontrar. Estaba el cuerpo acostado sobre su espalda, con los brazos formando una "x" en su pecho. Sus ropas estaban tan desgastadas, que apenas se veían trozos de tela, ni siquiera podían decir lo que había llevado puesto el día que lo metieron ahí. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban encadenados a las paredes opuestas de la tumba, al igual que su pecho y sus piernas. Aunque parecían más líneas de óxido que cadenas, aún tenían fuerza suficiente para sujetar al prisionero. Sea quien fuera, no querían que escapara. Pero el trato que recibió al ser enterrado no fue lo que los impactó si no el estado en el que lo encontraron. Al haber pasado diez mil años enterrado en una tumba que permaneció sumergida, no esperaban mucho más que encontrar el cráneo, la pelvis, el fémur, el húmero y algunos otros de los huesos más resistentes, y ni siquiera en perfectas condiciones. En su lugar se encontraron a un muchacho, casi un adulto, en carne y hueso, con la piel aperlada totalmente conservada, aún tenía la suavidad y elasticidad que la caracteriza en vida. Sus cabellos castaños, algo desordenados, caían sobre su cara que no tenía aquella expresión natural en un muerto, sino más bien parecía como si dormitara. Su tórax subía y bajaba rítmicamente, haciendo que la cadena que lo sujetaba crujiera con cada movimiento. Uno de los hombres se atrevió a acercar una mano a la base del cuello del joven, presionando levemente, y esperó. Pocos momentos después sintió un ligero pulso, un palpitar apenas perceptible, pero constante.

–¡Está vivo! – Miró a sus compañeros, que no se habían movido. –¡Está vivo! – Repitió.

–¡Liberémoslo! –Gritó uno de ellos, saliendo de su asombro. –Pidan ayuda al exterior, que preparen una ambulancia.

–¡No! ¿Estás loco? – Exclamó otro. –¿Qué quieres que digamos? ¿Qué encontramos a alguien que enterraron vivo hace diez mil años… ¡y que sigue vivo!? –

–Pues no podemos dejarlo ahí… –El siguiente que habló miró a su jefe. –¿O sí? –

–L-la Atlántida era conocida como un lugar lleno de avances tecnológicos que superan incluso los de nuestra propia época. –Recalcó uno de ellos. –¡Tal vez encontramos el secreto de la inmortalidad! ¡Seremos ricos! –

El último de ellos se mostró más cauteloso, –No lo sé, si alguien lo puso ahí, y se tomó la molestia de diseñar la tumba para que no se abriera tan fácil, es porque seguramente no querían que saliera. –Miro al hombre que seguía dormitando en la tumba. –No me gusta nada de esto. –

El grupo de seis miró a su jefe, todos con sus propias ideas y sugerencias. Después de todo, él era el que debía dar la última palabra y sin embargo, era el único que no había hablado. Gurimo respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba claro que la emoción que dominada su cuerpo en esos momentos era la sorpresa. "Sabía que lo encontraría." Se dijo. "Pero nunca pensé que estaría así."

Sin importarle el hecho de que había seis pares de ojos observándolo, esperando una respuesta de su parte, Gurimo se acercó al muchacho en la tumba y se arrodilló a su lado. Juntando ambas manos alrededor de su dije, comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras incomprensibles.

–¿Ehmm jefe? –Se atrevió a comentar uno de ellos. –¿Está todo bien?

–La respuesta es obvia, –dijo después de unos momentos. –Habrá que despertar al muchacho. –Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la tumba varias veces, rodeándola. Uno de sus hombres, el de la cámara, se alejó rápidamente en dirección a la base, probablemente buscando mandar un mensaje a la superficie. Los demás quisieron seguirlo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que su jefe siguió susurrando, con los ojos cerrados aquellas extrañas palabras que ni los más renombrados arqueólogos podrían entender, y un extraño brillo verdoso emanando de sus manos llamó su atención. –Es una lástima que para hacerlo, deba sacrificarlos. –

El hombre del monóculo abrió los ojos y los miró atentamente. Sus ojos oscuros habían sido reemplazados por algún extraño brillo verdoso. El collar del cual nunca se separaba, también brillaba, con tanta fuerza e intensidad que parecía ser el mismísimo sol. Asustados, los hombres trataron de huir, pero una extraña e invisible barrera les impedía alejarse.

–¡Poderes de la oscuridad escuchen mi llamado, mediante este pacto os ofrezco un sacrificio para despertar esta alma de su profundo sueño! ¡Concededme el poder para controlar su ferviente espíritu! –

Una extraña figura se hizo visible en el piso con la misma extraña luz verdosa, un gran círculo de un tono verdoso que encerraba a todos los que ahí estaban. Poco a poco, los hombres presos en aquella extraña barrera fueron perdiendo fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de las serpientes comenzaron a brillar. Los hombres, a excepción de Gurimo, fueron perdiendo la conciencia lenta pero inevitablemente. Cuando el último cayó, de las bocas de las estatuas de serpientes salieron unas líneas que, entrelazadas, formaban un extraño pentagrama, en cuyo centro se encontraba el extraño ataúd. Éste pareció absorber la luz unos momentos, hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

* * *

Gurimo, algo atónito, decidió acercarse a ver si su plan había salido como esperaba. Podía ver los cuerpos de su antiguo equipo tirados e inconscientes en el suelo. No le importaba, los pasó de largo en camino a la tumba. Ahí lo encontró, el muchacho que había sido encerrado seguía dormido. Sacando de algún lugar oculto de su túnica un extraño y viejo pergamino, comenzó a recitar.

–Despierta de tu sueño, vuelve a esta vida, ¡te lo ordeno! –

De pronto, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron, revelando un hermoso tono turquesa. No parecían tener pupila, pero poco a poco, comenzó a aparecer, dándole una expresión más humana. Parpadeó por primera vez en miles de años, tratando de familiarizarse con su ambiente. Con un paso torpe y lento, salió del lugar que lo mantuvo preso por años. Las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas y sus tobillos apenas ofrecieron resistencia de tan oxidadas que estaban y se resquebrajaron apenas hizo fuerza.

–Bienvenido al mundo del futuro. –Dijo seriamente.

El muchacho volteó a verlo tan repentinamente que casi pierde el equilibrio. Se tomó el tiempo para recuperar su aliento y sus ojos aprovecharon para mirar a su alrededor. –¿Cuánto tiempo ha…?–

–Unos cuantos miles de años. – Contestó fríamente. –Y sin embargo tú aún vives. – Sonrió con malicia. –Justo como Dartz lo mencionó. –

–Dartz. –El muchacho repitió el nombre con cierta amargura en su tono. –Odio a ese sujeto. Podría matarte solamente por haberlo mencionado. –

–Y sin embargo no lo harás. –Unas cadenas luminosas comenzaron a materializarse en el cuerpo del muchacho. Lo apresaban por el pecho y parecían enterrarse en la piel, su otro extremo estaba firmemente sujeto por el cuerpo de Gurimo. –Yo te desperté, ahora tú me obedeces. Pero no te apures, si lo que quieres es venganza en contra de él, entonces tú y yo perseguimos los mismos fines.–

El muchacho hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero al final asintió. –Bien, pero haré las cosas a mi manera. No quiero tener un niñero. –

–No podría esperar más de ti, aunque seguirás siguiendo mis órdenes. – Gurimo sonrió satisfecho, la primera sonrisa sincera desde hacía mucho tiempo. –Ahora, mi plan es…–

–Espera. –Lo detuvo el chico, mirando a lo lejos, una tercera figura que los observaba atónitamente. –¿Él también está en esto? –

–No. –Dijo Gurimo restándole importancia. –Es un don nadie que fue lo suficientemente listo para no ser usado como sacrificio. Pero no importa, se puede solucionar. –

–¿Con solucionar lo quieres matar? –Preguntó el chico. –¿Qué es lo divertido de eso? Deja que me encargue de esto…

Tomándose su tiempo, caminó hasta donde el último de los arqueólogos se hallaba sin palabras. Apenas lo vio acercarse, retrocedió y buscó algo con lo cual poder defenderse. –¡Alto! ¡Tú! ¡Estabas muerto! –

–Pues ya vez que no…– El muchacho sonrió y sus ojos brillaron intensamente. El arqueólogo comenzó a relajarse visiblemente y sin decir más, se alejó del lugar y comenzó a trabajar como si nada. Gurimo, mientras tanto, se le acercó sorprendido.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –

–Solo distraerlo de este pequeño evento. –Sonrió sencillamente. –Sería muy difícil explicar la muerte de todos tus hombres, me imagino. Así que podrás decir que fue un terrible accidente y tendrás un testigo. Ahora, cuéntame de su plan para ver cómo puedo ayudar. –

* * *

***: Si recuerdan, en esta etapa de la serie, los protagonistas se hallaban en Estados Unidos, de hecho, los militares que les piden ayuda son norteamericanos.**

**Hola hola! Vengo aquí con esta nueva historia. Un crossover que nació en un momento de inspiración loca loca y que, gracias a una amiga, decidí convertirlo en realidad… ¡y como parte de una competencia!**

**Yo sé que es muy difícil combinar estas dos series que tanto amo, pero espero mi loca versión sea de su agrado. ¡Los invito a dejar review, acepto críticas y sugerencias!**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
